L'Héritier des Ténèbres 2 : Les Yeux de la Mort
by Lionel Lawliet
Summary: UA.Antarès Black a 14 ans et entre dans sa septième année d'études à Durmstrang.Héritier des Black,il suscite autant l'intérêt de Dumbledore que l'hostilité de Leander Potter. Le Tournoi des 3 sorciers commence bientôt...mais qui en sortira vainqueur?
1. Chapter 1

L'Héritier des Ténèbres 2 : Les Yeux de la Mort

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction est la suite de l'Héritier des Ténèbres 1 : Les Origines du Mal. Elle commence chronologiquement à peu près aux débuts du Tome 4 d'Harry Potter (La Coupe de Feu) mais il s'agit avant tout d'une fic UA donc je suggère à ceux souhaitant la lire de commencer par la première fic afin d'en comprendre le contexte.

Rating : T (par précaution, puisqu'il y aura probablement des scènes de violence et de torture dans cette fiction)

Résumé : Univers Alternatif. Antarès Black a maintenant 14 ans et entre dans sa septième et dernière année d'études à Durmstrang. Héritier de la prestigieuse famille de sang-purs, il suscite autant l'intérêt de Dumbledore que l'hostilité de Leander Potter, le Survivant. Le Tournoi des Sorciers commencera très bientôt… mais qui en sortira vainqueur ?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'Héritier des Black

Sirius Black avait toujours été un grand fan de Quidditch, tous ses anciens camarades de classe pouvaient en témoigner… mais même lui reconnaissait les limites de l'amour qu'on pouvait porter à ce jeu, ainsi que des sommes qu'on pouvait dépenser uniquement pour lui.

Adorant voler, l'ancien Gryffondor n'aurait pas regardé à la dépense lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'acheter un balai. En revanche, il n'aurait jamais accepté de dépenser mille gallions pour réserver une tribune d'honneur à un match de Quidditch, qu'il s'agisse d'une finale de Coupe du Monde ou non…

… ce qui n'était pas le cas de James Potter, son ex-meilleur ami avec qui il partageait cette tribune. C'était à croire que Cornedrue n'avait jamais grandi… voire au contraire régressé. S'il était toujours un Auror renommé, James passait désormais davantage de temps devant les objectifs des photographes qu'à la poursuite de mages noirs. Et si cela pouvait encore être pire, son fils Leander semblait en bonne voie pour lui ressembler…

Patmol n'avait rien contre l'adolescent aux yeux noisette… si ce n'est qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son arrogance et ses caprices qui le faisaient presque ressembler à un Malefoy. Sans compter qu'il avait pris aussi cette détestable habitude de mettre Ronald Weasley à son service et de se créer un petit groupe d'admirateurs au sein de la maison Gryffondor…

Détournant son attention des familles Potter et Weasley agglutinées à l'une des extrémités de la tribune et discutant bruyamment, il posa les yeux sur la seule et unique raison qui le faisait rester à proximité de ces personnes qu'il en était presque venu à détester.

Assise sur une chaise à sa taille, une petite fille de huit ans discutait joyeusement avec Remus. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux sombre, presque auburn étaient rejetés en arrière, tombant dans son dos en une cascade soyeuse. Toutefois, plus que sa chevelure ou son visage d'ange, c'était ses yeux qu'il adorait. Deux iris d'un vert émeraude qu'elle tenait de sa mère mais qui avaient aussi été hérités par un autre enfant du couple Potter, déclaré mort depuis des années…

Harry James Potter, frère jumeau de Leander et abandonné peu après la défaite de Voldemort à la garde des Dursley après avoir été renié. Tout portait à croire qu'il était mort et pourtant…

Soupirant devant le maigre espoir qu'il nourrissait encore de revoir son filleul vivant, il décida de se changer un peu les idées en attrapant sa paire de multiplettes. Comme il s'y attendait, la tribune officielle était occupée par le Ministre et la plupart des Chefs de Département mais aussi par quelques invités… dont faisait malheureusement partie la famille Malefoy.

Il laissa son regard se porter ensuite sur la foule amassée dans les gradins, reconnaissant par endroits des collègues de travail et même d'anciens camarades de classe. Puis il leva les yeux vers la troisième et dernière tribune d'honneur, d'ordinaire inoccupée car personne n'avait les moyens de se la payer…

… ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Le Maraudeur faillit lâcher sa paire de multiplettes lorsqu'il reconnût l'une des personnes s'y trouvant. Vêtue d'une robe et d'un chapeau noirs à l'ancienne mode, Walburga Black discutait tranquillement avec une autre femme âgée qui n'était autre, si ses souvenirs ne le trahissaient pas, qu'Augusta Londubat. Qu'est-ce sa mère pouvait bien faire à un match de Quidditch ?!

Continuant d'explorer la tribune du regard, il aperçut ainsi un couple en grande conversation. L'homme était âgé d'environ une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux noirs coupés assez courts étant impeccablement coiffés. Vêtu d'un costume tout aussi sombre, il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne et lui souriait avec tendresse.

Toutefois, ce qui surprit le plus Sirius, ce fut l'identité de la compagne en question. Portant une robe d'un vert sombre qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur, Bellatrix Black semblait littéralement irradier de bonheur tandis qu'un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Sa cousine paraissait plus jeune et plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était il y a plus de dix ans lors du procès auquel elle avait été acquittée.

Son tour d'horizon se termina par les deux derniers occupants de la tribune, qui étaient d'ailleurs des adolescents de l'âge de Leander, l'un d'eux n'étant nul autre que Neville Londubat, un élève de Gryffondor plutôt gentil et timide. Quant à l'autre… il ne croyait pas l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

Assez grand pour son âge, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du cou, l'adolescent possédait certains traits caractéristiques des Black. Qu'il s'agisse de ses traits aristocratiques ou de cette élégance presque désinvolte qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements… oui, c'était bien un Black et un futur bourreau des cœurs, probablement.

A sa grande surprise, le regard du jeune Black fut bientôt fixé sur lui et Sirius retint à grand peine le frisson qui menaçait de lui parcourir l'échine. A une telle distance, et sans multiplettes, il était impossible que le garçon puisse le voir… et pourtant, son regard d'un vert sombre, presque gris, semblait lui transpercer l'âme.

- Oh oh ! Hermione, viens voir ça ! S'exclama une voix non loin de lui.

Celle qui venait de prononcer ces mots n'était autre que Ginny Weasley, dont l'attention était précisément portée sur le même individu mais avec un tout autre intérêt. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies tandis qu'elle passait ses multiplettes à son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Regarde dans la tribune d'en face, juste à côté de Neville. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'ai bien envie de faire sa connaissance…

La jeune Granger suivit ses indications et aperçut finalement le garçon que lui indiquait la rouquine. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait l'air assez charmant et il avait le mérite d'arriver à mettre Neville complètement à l'aise, chose qu'elle-même s'était révélée incapable de faire en trois ans de scolarité commune…

* * *

- Tu as conscience qu'elles te regardent, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Neville d'un ton amusé, ses yeux rivés sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Bien sûr. Kreattur me tient informé de leurs déplacements depuis tout à l'heure à l'aide du miroir…

- Et donc ? Vas-tu enlever à notre cher Survivant sa fan numéro un ou sa meilleure amie ?

Le jeune Black jeta un regard en coin à son ami, lui indiquant clairement qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de s'amuser avec des gamines… ce à quoi le Gryffondor éclata de rire, faisant soupirer Antarès au passage. Si leurs visages conservèrent une expression décontractée, leurs yeux se firent plus sérieux lorsqu'ils reprirent leur conversation.

- Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Simplement m'en tenir au plan, Nev'… et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea le jeune Londubat d'une voix faussement innocente.

- Ce que je veux dire ?! Tu as pris d'énormes risques en libérant cet hippogriffe ! Et regarde aussi Dobby…

A peine eut-il prononcé son nom qu'un « pop » sonore se fit entendre, laissant apparaître un elfe de maison aux grands yeux verts et apparemment surexcité.

- Maître Antarès a appelé Dobby ? Dobby est très heureux que maître Antarès l'ait appelé ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que Dobby puisse faire ?

Le jeune Black baissa la tête en signe de défaite sous le regard amusé de Neville avant de finalement prendre la parole à l'attention de l'elfe.

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu surveilles les Malefoy, de loin si possible.

- Bien sûr ! Dobby ferait tout pour MM Antarès Black et Neville Londubat ! Dobby est si heureux de ne plus travailler pour ses anciens maîtres… mais Dobby va se mettre immédiatement au travail !

Et l'elfe disparût aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans leur partie de la tribune.

- Tu regrettes que je l'aie libéré ? L'interrogea le Gryffondor.

- Non… bien sûr que non, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il devait subir avec les Malefoy… mais j'aimerais juste que tu sois un peu plus prudent à l'avenir. Cette année ne sera pas aussi facile que les précédentes, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les mascottes de l'équipe Bulgare venaient de faire leur entrée sur le terrain. Il s'agissait de vélanes et bien naturellement, la quasi-totalité des hommes présents dans le stade ne tardèrent pas à tomber sous leur charme…

… à quelques exceptions près, toutefois.

En effet, Antarès avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de garder ses barrières d'occlumencie actives, de sorte qu'il ne soit jamais sans défense face à une attaque de legilimencie… mais il avait malheureusement fallu bien des heures d'entraînement avec son père – assez pénibles d'ailleurs – pour acquérir une maîtrise presque totale de cet art.

L'attraction des vélanes reposait en partie sur une intoxication des sens, par l'intermédiaire de phéromones mais surtout sur l'espèce d'hypnose que leur chant et leur aura magique causaient à ceux qui l'écoutaient. Bien évidemment, cela ne marchait en général que sur les personnes du sexe opposé mais des exceptions étaient connues…

L'occlumencie lui permettait de ne pas être victime de cette hypnose et l'endroit très éloigné où il se trouvait le tenait hors de portée des phéromones. Tournant la tête vers ses parents, il eut droit de la part de son père à un hochement de tête appréciateur, signe qu'il était fier de voir que son fils savait mettre en pratique ses leçons.

Prêtant ensuite attention au garçon assis à ses côtés, il put voir que Neville transpirait un peu mais ne semblait pas sous l'emprise du charme des vélanes. Le jeune Londubat avait commencé à apprendre l'occlumencie plus tard, raison pour laquelle il ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait cette magie de l'esprit mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Prenant ses multiplettes, il put constater que ce n'était pas le cas du côté des Potter. James, Leander et tous les mâles Weasley semblaient littéralement baver d'admiration devant la danse des vélanes, un spectacle des plus répugnants à ses yeux…

Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir que les deux seuls autres hommes de la tribune, à savoir les deux vieux amis de James Potter, n'étaient pas sujets à cette attraction. Pour Remus Lupin, cela pouvait se comprendre. En tant que lycanthrope, il était immunisé contre la plupart des agressions psychiques et même la legilimencie aurait été très difficile à pratiquer sur lui.

Quant à Sirius Black… et bien, c'était un Black. Tante Walburga lui avait raconté les nombreuses heures qu'elle et son mari avaient consacré pour l'apprentissage de leurs deux enfants en termes d'occlumencie. Le plus jeune, Regulus, était le plus doué des deux mais il semblerait que l'aîné ait appris à combler ses lacunes au fur et à mesure des années…

… ou peut-être pour se protéger d'un vieux fou particulièrement manipulateur et dénué du moindre scrupule.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la petite silhouette assise entre les deux hommes. C'était une petite fille âgée d'environ sept ou huit ans, que ses cheveux d'un roux sombre et ses iris émeraude faisaient ressembler à une Lily Potter miniature…

Et c'était presque le cas puisqu'il s'agissait de Rose Lilian Potter, fille cadette de James et Lily Potter et petite sœur du Survivant. Un enfant qu'ils avaient désiré là où leur second fils avait été de trop…

Chassant ses sombres pensées de son esprit, il se concentra sur son expression, qui lui paraissait bien trop triste pour une petite fille… bien trop familière pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

Abaissant ses multiplettes, il tourna son regard vers le terrain tandis que les équipes faisaient leur apparition sous les cris d'encouragement de la foule, son cœur se remplissant à nouveau d'une haine qu'il croyait avoir réussi à éteindre.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, les Irlandais laissèrent exploser leur joie en fêtant bruyamment leur victoire sur la Bulgarie. Celle-ci s'était faite de justesse, avec seulement dix points d'écart avec la Bulgarie, dont le célèbre attrapeur, Viktor Krum, avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or.

Néanmoins, les cris de joie laissèrent bientôt place à des hurlements de terreur tandis que des tentes commencèrent à être incendiées par des silhouettes vêtues de noir, leurs visages dissimulés complètement sous des cagoules.

Au dessus de ces mêmes silhouettes flottaient quatre personnes, vraisemblablement une famille puisqu'il y avait un couple et deux enfants assez jeunes. Les sorciers masqués et quelques autres semblaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir à les faire tourbillonner dans tous les sens, insensibles aux pleurs du plus jeune des garçons.

C'est au milieu de ce chaos que se trouvait la petite Rose, cherchant désespérément où se trouvaient ses oncles Siri et Mumus… mais elle ne voyait à la place que des gens en train de courir, la bousculant souvent et elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver seule… seule avec les silhouettes drapées de noir approchant inexorablement.

- Regardez… ne serait-ce pas la petite Potter, la fille de ce traître à son sang de James Potter ? S'exclama l'un des mangemorts.

- Oui, c'est bien elle… est-ce que je peux m'en occuper, Lucius ? S'exclama l'un des mangemorts d'une voix surexcitée.

- Fais-en ce que tu veux, Avery… mais assure-toi qu'elle ne survive pas.

Sur ce, les autres mangemorts continuèrent leur chemin, laissant le dénommé Avery seul avec la petite fille. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à dégainer sa baguette, un rire malsain s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Nous allons bien nous amuser, toi et moi…

- Non, s'il… s'il vous plaît… je veux pas…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, petite Potter. Mais ne t'en fais pas, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne sentiras plus rien… Murmura-t-il tout en approchant sa main de l'enfant…

… mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de la toucher. En effet, un rayon de lumière avait percuté le sorcier de plein fouet, le faisant voltiger sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur le sol. Il ne mit néanmoins que quelques secondes à se relever, soulevant néanmoins le bas de sa cagoule, révélant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Qui… Qui a osé faire ?! S'écria le mangemort, brûlant d'énoncer la formule du Doloris.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me présenterais à un pervers, doublé d'un lâche… S'exclama une voix juvénile, d'un ton résolument cynique.

Les yeux du mangemort se fixèrent à nouveau sur la petite fille, à côté de laquelle une silhouette venait de faire son apparition. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent, vraisemblablement âgé de quatorze ans. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit, qu'il ne tarda néanmoins pas à enlever pour en recouvrir les frêles épaules de la fillette.

Ne portant plus qu'un costume anthracite, sûrement hors de prix, le jeune homme semblait ignorer complètement le mangemort tandis qu'il vérifiait que la petite fille n'était pas blessée. Ce comportement énerva le mangemort au plus haut point, raison pour laquelle il ne tarda pas à se jeter sur lui en hurlant :

- ENDOLORIS !!

A sa grande surprise, le garçon était plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait, réussissant à esquiver l'Impardonnable tout en écartant la jeune Rose avec lui. Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait lorsqu'une douleur sourde se fit sentir au niveau de son abdomen…

Baissant les yeux, il put y voir une dague étincelante, plantée presque jusqu'à la garde. Titubant un instant tout en toussant, éclaboussant le sol de taches pourpres, Avery s'effondra ensuite sur le sol, perdant connaissance... pour ne jamais se réveiller.

La jeune Potter n'avait heureusement rien vu de tout cela, l'adolescent lui barrant la vue.

- Merci… merci beaucoup, monsieur… Prononça doucement la petite, ses grands yeux verts baignés de larmes tandis qu'elle les posait sur le garçon.

- Antarès, juste Antarès. Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, je vais bien…

- ROSE !

Un homme se précipita vers les enfants, baguette au poing et une expression visiblement inquiète présente sur son visage.

- TONTON SIRI ! S'exclama Rose avant de se jeter dans les bras du Maraudeur.

Sirius enserra la petite fille dans une chaleureuse étreinte, trop heureux de la voir en vie et bien portante pour se soucier du reste. Il s'écarta ensuite d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien saine et sauve, avant de porter son regard sur les autres occupants des lieux.

La silhouette encapuchonnée allongée sur le sol dans une mare de sang et la présence de l'adolescent qu'il reconnût comme étant le jeune Black lui suffirent à déduire ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout, les enfants étaient entraînés très jeunes au duel dans la famille, et celui-ci devait tout simplement exceller en la matière s'il avait su mettre à terre un mangemort à lui tout seul.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te suis très reconnaissant pour avoir sauvé ma filleule, jeune homme. S'exclama Patmol d'un ton chaleureux.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, M. Black. Répondit Antarès d'un hochement de tête.

- Antarès ! Où tu étais encore passé ?!

C'était une chose de savoir que Bellatrix Black, ex-madame Lestrange, avait changé, mais c'était une autre que d'en avoir la confirmation sous ses yeux. En effet, l'ex-mangemorte serra Antarès dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien à envier avec celles de Molly Weasley, bien que sensiblement plus délicate...

- Maman, j'ai remporté trois fois de suite le titre de champion de duel junior d'Europe, que croyais-tu qu'il allait m'arriver ? S'exclama l'adolescent d'un ton espiègle tout en posant un regard tendre sur sa mère.

- Tu n'empêcheras jamais une mère de s'inquiéter pour son fils ! Oh… bonjour Sirius. S'exclama la jeune femme en se rendant compte de la présence de son cousin.

Dire que Sirius Black avait l'air surpris aurait été un euphémisme mais plus étrange encore fut le rire tonitruant qu'il laissa échapper quelques instants plus tard, riant au point de s'en faire mal au ventre et même de laisser perler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Sirius Black ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sec, en croisant les bras d'un air sévère.

- Oh… si tu t'étais vue… la terreur de Serpentard… en mère poule… Oh Merlin, je crois que je vais en mourir de rire… S'exclama le Maraudeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de stopper le fou rire qui l'avait pris sans crier gare.

Les joues de la mère d'Antarès ne tardèrent pas à s'empourprer alors que Sirius se mettait à rire de plus belle, bientôt rejoint par la petite Rose, heureuse de voir son parrain rire de si bon cœur. Même Antarès paraissait avoir bien du mal à ne pas rire, au grand désespoir de sa mère…

- SIRIUS BLACK ! TU VAS ARRETER IMMEDIATEMENT DE TE MOQUER DE TA COUSINE !

La voix impérieuse qui venait de se faire entendre à côté d'eux stoppa net le rire de Sirius qui, toujours plié en deux, ne tarda pas à se redresser, une lueur inquiète brillant dans son regard sombre.

- Oh, dites-moi que je rêve… Laissa échapper l'ancien Gryffondor en reconnaissant celle qui avait élevé la voix.

- Oh non, tu ne rêves pas, mon garçon, ça je peux te l'assurer !

Même près de vingt ans après l'avoir vue pour la dernière fois, Walburga Black réussissait toujours à instiller en lui la peur la plus totale. Sa mère était sans doute la personne qu'il redoutait le plus au monde, loin devant Dumbledore et même Voldemort. Ce n'était pas tant sa silhouette légèrement voûtée ou son visage ridé qui l'effrayaient… c'était cette lueur qui brillait dans son regard et cette voix autoritaire qu'elle avait toujours su prendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de se faire obéir de son fils aîné…

- Bonjour mère. S'exclama sombrement le Maraudeur.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé… Répondit-elle d'une voix plus lasse, avant de reporter son regard sur la petite fille qui se cachait derrière son parrain. Bonjour jeune fille, tu appartiens au clan Potter si je ne me trompe. Rose Potter…

La petite fille rougit légèrement mais acquiesça néanmoins de la tête, sous le regard amusé de la mère de Sirius. Les Black furent néanmoins bientôt rejoints par une nouvelle silhouette, celle d'un homme au visage fatigué et vraisemblablement inquiet.

- Sirius ! Est-ce que tu as trouvé Rose ?!

- Tonton Mumus !

Ce fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin et la fillette courut bientôt se jeter dans les bras ouverts du lycanthrope, qui la serra au moins aussi fort que Sirius l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. Le loup qui sommeillait en lui avait accepté la jeune Rose comme sa propre petite, renforçant encore la tendresse et le désir de protéger qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir les regards des différents membres de la famille Black posés sur lui avant de porter son attention sur la silhouette immobile d'un mangemort, allongé sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Oh pas grand-chose. Le fils de Bella a réglé son compte au mangemort, Bella est devenue une maman gâteau, ma mère est restée égale à elle-même et…aïe ! C'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton indigné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Pour t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés. Rétorqua Bella d'un ton sarcastique, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Sirius était sur le point de répondre lorsque le ciel prit soudainement une couleur verdâtre, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix d'Arthur Weasley se fit entendre au loin.

- ARRETEZ ! C'est mon fils !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux quelques instants plus tard, ce fut pour trouver le trio d'or, composé de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Leander Potter, au milieu d'un groupe d'employés ministériels et d'une elfe de maison au visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Qui a lancé la Marque ? Demanda Sirius en s'adressant à James.

- Nous ne savons pas. Celui qui a fait ça a utilisé la baguette de Leander et elle a été retrouvée en possession de l'elfe de Croupton. Elle n'aurait apparemment pas pu le faire mais Croupton l'a libérée quand même. Répondit Cornedrue sur le ton de la conversation.

Puis son regard se posa sur les autres arrivants, ses yeux s'étrécissant en fixant Bellatrix avec colère. Il s'approcha à grands pas d'elle avant de dégainer sa baguette.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix acide. Tu étais réputée pour être l'une de ses plus fidèles lors de la guerre et cela aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau pour toi que de vouloir faire porter le chapeau à mon fils !

Mais soudain, une légère pression s'exerça sur sa jugulaire et en baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette, une baguette tenue par un adolescent de l'âge de son fils, qui le fixait d'un regard absolument glacial.

- Touchez à un seul cheveu de ma mère, Potter et je vous jure que vous rejoindrez vos ancêtres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

Un long échange de regards s'ensuivit entre les deux hommes mais malgré le regard menaçant du Maraudeur, l'adolescent n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder. Plus encore, il lisait dans ses yeux une détermination sans failles… oui, il pouvait lire sa propre mort dans ces yeux verts, des yeux verts qui lui paraissaient à la fois familiers et étrangers…

- Abaisse ta baguette, James ! Elle était avec nous lorsque la Marque est apparue ! Sans compter que son fils a sauvé la vie de Rose !

Le visage du patriarche des Potter passa d'une vive colère à une profonde confusion. Son regard se posa alors sur la petite silhouette qui marchait aux côtés de Sirius, celle de sa fille dont il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait oubliée dans sa hâte d'aller combattre les mangemorts.

- Tu veux dire qu'il lui a permis de fuir les mangemorts ? Demanda James, un sourcil levé en l'interrogeant d'un air dubitatif.

- Non, il veut dire que j'ai éliminé le mangemort qui voulait la torturer. Répondit l'adolescent en fixant James du regard.

C'était un regard qui disait clairement à James que s'il n'avait eu aucun remord à tuer pour sauver une parfaite étrangère, éliminer le père du Survivant pour sa mère ne lui poserait pas non plus de problème de conscience. Cette constatation arracha un rictus de dégoût au Maraudeur mais il demeura muet.

- Rose! S'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Une tornade de cheveux roux fut tout ce qu'ils virent avant que Lily Potter n'étreigne sa fille, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant les autres personnes présentes. Si les Black demeurèrent absolument de marbre, Sirius et Remus semblaient regarder la scène avec une expression proche de l'irritation.

Lorsque la mère du Survivant eut fini d'enlacer sa fille, elle leva la tête en direction de son sauveur.

- Merci de l'avoir sauvé, mon garçon. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, Mme Potter. Ni pour votre mari, d'ailleurs. Je l'ai fait pour Rose et pour Rose, uniquement.

Adressant un dernier sourire à la petite fille, il fit signe à sa mère et à sa tante d'avancer, gardant un œil sur James Potter comme s'il s'attendait à le voir les attaquer dans le dos à tout moment. Puis, lorsqu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, il leur emboîta le pas, disparaissant dans la nuit.

- Ce garçon est d'une telle arrogance… Lâcha James d'un ton irrité.

- Tu ne veux pas en faire ton ennemi, James. Répondit sobrement Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Patmol ? Tu crois que je ne saurais pas remettre à sa place un gamin orgueilleux dans son genre ?! Rétorqua Potter, ses yeux brillant d'indignation.

Patmol se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de répondre d'une voix calme.

- Ce garçon est le fils de Bellatrix et par conséquent, l'héritier de la famille Black. Non seulement il détiendra une grande influence politique mais il a tué un mangemort à lui tout seul à _quatorze ans_. A sa majorité, il se peut qu'il soit devenu meilleur duelliste que nous tous réunis. Et puis…

Son regard se posa alors sur Rose, qui venait de s'assoupir dans les bras de Remus. Elle était emmitouflée dans une cape bleu nuit bien trop grande pour elle et arborait un léger sourire sur son visage enfantin.

-… il a sauvé la vie de ma filleule, au péril de la sienne. Pour cela, je considère avoir une dette envers lui et je pense que Lunard est de mon avis.

Le lycanthrope hocha simplement la tête avant d'ajuster la jeune Potter dans ses bras tandis qu'il s'éloignait, ne jetant pas un seul regard en direction de Lily. Sirius ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas, laissant derrière lui une Lily morte de honte et un James perdu…

… tous ignorants de la paire d'yeux qui ne les avait pas quittés du regard tout au long de leur conversation.


	2. Coeur Tourmenté

Chapitre 2 : Cœur tourmenté

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée, caractérisée par un ciel sans nuage et une température des plus agréables compte-tenu du climat très froid qui régnait sur les montagnes abritant l'Institut Durmstrang. Ainsi, l'équipe de Quidditch avait décidé de profiter de cette belle journée de Septembre pour s'entraîner, les gradins étant presque entièrement remplis par la foule d'élèves venue assister aux acrobaties du célèbre Viktor Krum.

En somme, c'était une atmosphère joyeuse et détendue qui régnait parmi les élèves de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie nordique… à quelques exceptions près.

En effet, par la fenêtre d'une des plus hautes tours du château, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs observait les joueurs voltiger dans les airs sans la moindre émotion, son visage ne trahissant que la plus stricte indifférence. Drapé dans une cape de sorcier bleu nuit, celle-ci dissimulait en grande partie l'uniforme rouge sang qu'il portait en dessous. Guère âgé de plus de quatorze ans, le jeune homme paraissait pourtant en avoir vu bien plus dans sa vie que la plupart de ses condisciples, ou tout du moins était-ce l'impression que donnaient ses yeux d'un vert sombre, presque gris, aussi durs que l'acier. C'était en effet un regard qui avait connu la peine causée par la perte d'un être cher mais qui avait aussi frôlé la Faucheuse de si près qu'elle en avait laissé sur lui une empreinte indélébile.

- J'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que le corps du professeur Karpov a été retrouvé ce matin dans l'arène de duel, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama une voix féminine, teintée d'un léger accent scandinave.

Celle qui venait de prononcer ces paroles était une femme dont les longs cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils en paraissaient argentés lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Vêtue d'un long manteau blanc, elle s'était postée aux côtés de l'adolescent, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé observant eux aussi l'équipe de Quidditch sans pour autant exprimer le moindre sentiment.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez proches, professeur Einzbern. Veuillez accepter mes plus sincères condoléances…

L'enseignante laissa échapper un léger soupir devant la réplique cinglante de son élève, qui n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour dissimuler le sarcasme dans sa voix. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la jeune femme ne portait pas Gregor Karpov dans son cœur mais de là à vouloir sa mort…

Agée de près de trente-trois ans, Anya von Einzbern était un professeur reconnu par la communauté magique internationale, chose rare pour une femme issue des contrées nordiques et d'autant plus lorsqu'on savait qu'elle avait fait ses études à l'Institut Durmstrang. C'était parce qu'elle était une excellente duelliste et surtout parce qu'elle ne manquait pas de détermination qu'elle avait décroché un poste d'enseignante de sortilèges à l'école de sorcellerie, supervisant également le Club de Duel avec le défunt professeur Karpov. C'était aussi sa ténacité et son indiscutable talent qui lui avaient permis de devenir sous-directrice de l'Institut, voilà près de trois ans de cela…

Karpov était l'un des professeurs enseignant les Arts Sombres et probablement celui qui prenait le plus de plaisir à les enseigner. Vieil ami de Karkaroff, qui l'avait chaudement recommandé pour ce poste, Gregor avait passé ces dix dernières années à torturer ses élèves, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, les poussant même à se dresser les uns contre les autres…

… jusqu'à il y a trois ans environ.

Ayant souhaité inspecté les différents cours d'Antarès Black, autant pour vérifier qu'il avait bien le niveau requis pour suivre les cours des quatrième années que pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, la jeune femme avait eu droit à une sacrée surprise.

Elle se souvenait avoir assisté à l'échange de regard entre le garçon de onze ans et le professeur au regard malveillant. Néanmoins, elle se rappelait surtout de la manière peu catholique dont avait usé Antarès pour renvoyer le maléfice de Karpov à l'envoyeur avant de le suspendre la tête en bas à la fenêtre de la salle de cours… située à près de trois cents mètres du sol.

Karpov en avait gardé un certain vertige ainsi qu'un peur indicible du garçon. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était montré relativement plus « gentil » avec ses élèves après ce que les professeurs avaient coutume d'appeler « l'incident ». Voilà ce qui expliquait son incompréhension : pourquoi le tuer maintenant ?

- Qu'avait-il fait, Antarès ? L'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

- Hm… je pourrais simplement vous répondre qu'il était un mangemort, et un traitre de surcroît, comme son vieil ami Karkaroff mais… ce serait hypocrite de ma part de justifier ainsi sa mort.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle un instant plus tard, le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres était si… cruel qu'elle eut grand peine à réprimer le frisson qui menaçait de lui parcourir l'échine.

- Il avait connaissance d'informations que je désirais savoir et s'est montré… réticent à me les fournir. Je lui ai pourtant laissé le choix, professeur. Il aurait pu simplement prendre le veritaserum… mais non, il a fallu qu'il « honore la mémoire » de son vieux camarade. Etrangement, il n'avait plus tellement envie de l'honorer une fois que j'ai eu commencé à lui casser les os, un par un…

Il y avait quelque chose… de terrible dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou plutôt, pas dans les mots eux-mêmes plus davantage dans la manière de les prononcer. Sa voix était légère, aussi détendue que s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, et il arborait à présent une expression presque rêveuse, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir particulièrement plaisant.

- Et… que savait-il de si important pour qu'il s'avère nécessaire de le torturer pour les obtenir ? L'interrogea Anya, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Ce fut au jeune homme de laisser échapper un léger soupir et il adressa ensuite à la vice-directrice, qui deviendrait peut-être bientôt Directrice si le Conseil d'Administration en décidait ainsi, un regard indulgent, semblable à celui qu'on adresse à un enfant qui pose une question dont la réponse paraît particulièrement évidente.

- Pourquoi me poser la question si vous en connaissez déjà la réponse, professeur Einzbern ?

Et sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce sans un bruit, laissant derrière lui une enseignante troublée et pensive.

* * *

Sirius s'était rarement senti aussi fatigué. Après l'attaque des mangemorts et surtout l'aventure qu'avait vécue la petite Rose, on aurait dit que l'instinct maternel de Lily avait repris le dessus… enfin, son instinct maternel pour tout autre enfant que son Leander adoré…

Néanmoins, Patmol l'avait brusquement ramené sur terre, lui faisant comprendre en des termes peu équivoques que ce n'était pas la peur de perdre sa fille qui avait prétendument « réveillé son instinct maternel » mais plutôt le fait que c'était un parfait étranger, un _Black_ de surcroît, qui avait sauvé la vie de Rose au péril de la sienne tandis qu'elle-même s'était tranquillement mise à l'abri avec son Survivant de fils, allant jusqu'à en _oublier_ sa fille !

Jusque là, James avait semblé être complètement aveugle aux changements profonds qu'avaient subis les rapports qu'entretenaient Remus et lui-même à son encontre et surtout à l'encontre de son épouse. Apparemment, il avait imputé leur manque de visites aux problèmes mensuels du lycanthrope et au train de vie « débridé » de l'animagus.

Et pourtant, Sirius n'était pas allé dans un bar, ni même en boîte depuis des mois… peut-être même des années ! En fait, depuis qu'il avait appris, ou plutôt « réappris » le sort terrible qu'avait subi son filleul de la main de Dumbledore et de ses propres parents…

Depuis, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches pour retrouver la trace du jeune Harry ainsi bien sûr qu'à prendre soin de Rose, tâche à laquelle la patience et les talents de pédagogue de Remus s'avéraient bien utiles. Sirius adorait les enfants bien sûr, et sa filleule plus que tous les autres mais… il était plus doué pour la faire jouer ou rire que pour lui apprendre à lire, écrire ou pire encore, compter.

Montant tranquillement les escaliers qui le mèneraient à l'étage, le Maraudeur passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs tout en se demandant si James et Lily avaient une chance de redevenir les gens gentils et chaleureux dont il se souvenait. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué à haute voix, son meilleur ami lui manquait…

Autant il adorait Remus, qui était véritablement comme un frère pour lui, autant leur relation n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle qu'il entretenait autrefois avec Cornedrue. Lunard était celui vers qui on se tournait pour les conversations sérieuses, pour résoudre les problèmes épineux en usant de malice, voire même simplement pour échafauder un plan à toutes épreuves mais… James faisait des blagues n'importe quand, parfois sans même prendre le temps de penser. Sa… spontanéité était une de ses grandes qualités et son don pour la métamorphose palliait justement son manque de planification.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher de revoir la dépouille d'Harry sur les clichés du magicolégiste lorsqu'il pensait au patriarche des Potter, ainsi qu'au rituel de reniement et surtout au ton détaché avec lequel il s'était adressé à Dumbledore en apprenant la mort de son fils.

_Et l'autre garçon ?_

L'autre. Pas Harry, pas mon fils. L'_autre_. Comment avait-il pu… comment avait-il pu dire ça avec tant de détachement, autant dans sa voix que dans l'expression de son visage, aussi indifférent pour sa mort que pour celle des Dursley…

Soupirant bruyamment tout en tentant de retenir les larmes de rage qui lui picotaient les yeux, Sirius arriva enfin à l'étage et chemina jusqu'à l'une des chambres, dont la porte portait une petite pancarte au nom de Rose.

Toquant doucement, il ouvrit la porte… et resta interdit pendant quelques instants devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Quand la jeune Potter avait confié à son parrain qu'elle aimait dessiner, le fils de Walburga avait eu la géniale idée de lui offrir un kit de peinture ainsi que des crayons à son anniversaire, des cadeaux que la petite fille avait adorés, surtout lorsque son oncle Remus lui avait offert un carnet de croquis et même un trépied pour y mettre de vraies toiles.

Quelques temps après cela, Black avait pu constater que l'enfant avait du talent. Bien qu'âgée de seulement huit ans, Rose dessinait déjà très bien, au point que les deux Maraudeurs avaient été bluffés par son talent. Au départ, elle avait dessiné des choses simples, comme leurs portraits, puis des objets de la maison, des paysages…

… mais jamais encore il ne l'avait vu faire _ça_.

Plusieurs toiles étaient posées sur le sol, entourant le trépied qui en comportait également une. De même, le carnet de croquis posé sur la petite table qui lui servait de bureau était ouvert sur la dernière feuille dessinée.

Le point commun de tous ces dessins et peintures ?

Elles représentaient une seule et unique personne.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert sombre, presque gris. Sur certaines toiles, il était représenté de la tête aux pieds tandis que sur d'autres, il ne s'agissait que de portraits. Ses vêtements divergeaient, même s'il portait le plus souvent une cape bleue… une cape identique à celle que le garçon lui avait donnée pour s'emmitoufler, le jour de son agression…

…et la même cape dont elle s'était entourée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture tandis qu'elle dormait paisiblement sur son lit, un doux sourire éclairant son visage endormi.

Faisant quelques pas supplémentaires dans la pièce, Sirius constata que les toiles et les feuilles de son carnet n'avaient pas été le seul support utilisé par la petite fille. En effet, elle avait même peint sur l'un des murs de sa chambre mais ce qu'elle y avait représenté était une œuvre des plus… étranges.

En effet, un trait noir avait été dessiné en plein milieu du mur et de part et d'autre avaient été dessinés deux visages de profil. Celui de gauche représentait un garçon aux cheveux noirs rebiquant dans tous les sens, et dont l'unique œil visible était d'un vert étincelant. Le côté visible de sa bouche formait un léger sourire et son expression semblait assez sereine.

Celui de droite était en revanche un peu différent. S'il avait des cheveux noirs lui aussi, ils s'avéraient plus soignés et les traits de son visage paraissaient de même plus nobles, plus raffinés. Son œil était d'un vert sombre, teinté de gris. Là où celui de gauche avait un air tranquille et jovial, celui-ci paraissait plus déterminé mais aussi plus triste et mélancolique.

Contemplant l'œuvre dans son ensemble, il reconnût le profil de droite comme étant manifestement celui d'Antarès mais celui de gauche… celui de gauche lui rappelait Leander ou peut-être James, à l'exception qu'il avait un œil vert, or tous deux avaient des yeux noisette. Le seul fils Potter ayant jamais possédé des yeux verts, c'était…

- Harry…

Patmol sursauta et était prêt à dégainé sa baguette lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la personne qui venait de prendre la parole d'une voix faible n'était autre que Rose. Celle-ci était apparemment toujours endormie et se retournait dans la cape bleu nuit d'Antarès.

Harry… c'était dont Harry qu'elle avait dessiné à gauche. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu parce qu'il avait l'air plus âgé mais maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, c'était logique…

… mais pourquoi dessiner Harry à côté d'Antarès ? Etait-il possible qu'elle l'ait assimilé à son frère disparu ? Un frère qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo ?

C'est alors que des paroles prononcées il y a des années, par une voix traînante qu'il détestait particulièrement, lui revinrent en mémoire avec la force d'une gifle assénée en pleine figure.

_Il a été adopté, bien sûr… magiquement et par le sang. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry James Potter est bel et bien mort cette nuit-là. Il a changé de nom, de famille et de sang…_

Sentant son souffle se couper tandis que son cœur ratait un battement, le Maraudeur tomba à genoux sur le sol sans même s'en rendre compte, alors que des larmes perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux.

Mais bien sûr… s'il avait été adopté par un rituel de sang, il avait forcément changé physiquement. Cela expliquait pourquoi ses cheveux, ses traits et même ses yeux avaient quelque peu changé, suffisamment changé pour qu'il soit devenu méconnaissable pour toute personne n'y regardant pas à deux fois…

… mais Rose l'avait vu, elle. Inconsciemment peut-être mais elle l'avait vu. La petite fille avait instinctivement reconnu son frère dans le garçon qui s'était porté à son secours sans même y penser à deux fois.

_Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, Mme Potter. Ni pour votre mari, d'ailleurs. Je l'ai fait pour Rose et pour Rose, uniquement._

C'était tellement logique. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Lui qui l'avait cherché pendant si longtemps…

C'est ainsi que lorsque Remus le découvrit près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Patmol était toujours en train de pleurer, son visage toujours éclairé par le plus grand sourire qu'il ait esquissé depuis près de dix ans, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots :

- Je l'ai retrouvé, Remus… je l'ai retrouvé…

* * *

Poudlard était en effervescence depuis maintenant quelques jours. En effet, depuis que le célèbre Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol'œil avait débuté ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de manière assez peu… orthodoxe, le nouveau professeur était le sujet de discussion de la plupart des élèves au dîner de ce soir.

Le trio d'or en discutait d'ailleurs à cœur joie, au point qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'absence de Neville au festin, ni celle du professeur Rogue par ailleurs. Les deux sorciers se trouvaient néanmoins à deux endroits différents.

Le premier venait tout juste de remonter des cuisines et s'assit sur son lit avec un épais volume portant sur les mille et uns usages des plantes dans un duel de sorciers. C'était un livre particulièrement rare, seulement édité en une centaine d'exemplaires dans le monde mais Antarès avait tout de même réussi à en dénicher un, qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs offert à son anniversaire.

Le Gryffondor l'ignorait mais dans les appartements du maître des potions, son meilleur ami était le sujet principal de discussion entre Severus et l'homme communiquant avec lui grâce à un miroir à double sens.

- Il a tué un autre professeur ? De sang froid cette fois-ci ? Demanda Rogue, l'air intrigué.

- Oui… Gregor Karpov, ancien mangemort, qui appartenait aux rangs les plus bas à l'époque de ma chute. C'est Karkaroff qui l'avait tiré d'affaire à l'époque, et c'est encore lui qui lui avait offert une place de professeur à Durmstrang. Répondit Tom, d'un ton pensif.

- Tu penses qu'il l'a simplement tué pour faire payer davantage Karkaroff, même par delà la tombe ? L'interrogea Severus, tout en se servant un verre de vin des elfes.

Jedusor se contenta d'hocher négativement de la tête, avant de porter son propre verre à ses lèvres.

- Antarès n'est pas un garçon impulsif. Ou en tout cas, plus maintenant. Au vu de l'état du cadavre de Karpov quand on l'a retrouvé, je pense qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un… « interrogatoire » que d'un meurtre gratuit.

- En parlant de cela, ne s'expose-t-il pas à certains risques juridiques en ayant éliminé deux éminents professeurs en l'espace de quoi… trois mois ?

- Non, Severus. Les règles diffèrent à Durmstrang. Les duels à mort y sont disons… vus de manière plus souple. Ils ont conservé un certain attachement pour leurs traditions et il arrivait souvent que des querelles soient résolues de cette manière. Le fait que mon fils appartienne à une prestigieuse famille de sang-purs facilite d'ailleurs ce processus.

- Je comprends… il nous reste néanmoins à découvrir le motif de cette mise à mort. Antarès prend un chemin dangereux, Tom… un chemin pas si différent du tien ou du mien à une certaine époque. Déclara Rogue d'une voix soucieuse.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, priant pour que son fils ne devienne pas ce qu'il avait un jour été lui-même : un monstre sans pitié, ni remords, dont l'unique motivation résidait dans son insatiable soif de pouvoir et de sang…

Chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit, il prit de nouveau la parole d'une voix plus détachée.

- Qu'en est-il des préparatifs pour le Tournoi ?

- Oh… Croupton Jr ignore toujours tout de mes véritables allégeances si j'en crois l'attitude hostile qu'il a en permanence à mon égard, même sous son masque de Maugrey. J'ai obtenu quelques renseignements sur la nature des épreuves du Tournoi en visitant l'esprit de cet imbécile de Verpey. Je vais pouvoir ainsi prendre quelques précautions pour m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien de grâce à un certain champion… enfin, _futur_ champion.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Antarès ? L'interrogea Tom d'un air sincèrement curieux, haussant même un sourcil.

Ce à quoi le maître des potions eut grand peine de se retenir de rire avant de prendre la peine de lui répondre, un rictus amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

- Oh non, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, Tom. Je m'inquiète davantage du Survivant… connaissant sa maladresse et son imbécilité légendaires, j'ai grand peine à croire qu'il parviendra à passer les deux premières épreuves sans se faire tuer…

Cette fois-ci, Jedusor ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Rogue. Lorsque tous deux s'arrêtèrent enfin de s'esclaffer quelques instants plus tard, ils levèrent leurs verres, comme pour porter un toast.

- A la santé de Leander Potter, un garçon qui ne saura jamais à quel point il ne mérite pas le titre qu'il porte… S'exclama Voldemort, le sourire aux lèvres.

-… ou qui le réalisera lorsqu'il sera trop tard, bien trop tard… Répondit Severus en dégustant une gorgée de son merveilleux vin des elfes.

Les choses s'annonçaient plutôt bien pour le moment mais… pouvaient-ils faire confiance au hasard et ignorer le présage de mauvais augure que cette mort insolite venait leur apporter ?

* * *

Contrairement à Poudlard où les élèves devaient partager des dortoirs communs, les élèves de Durmstrang bénéficiaient de chambres individuelles, assignées aux élèves de leur arrivée à l'Institut jusqu'à leur départ. Cette différence était expliquée le plus souvent par le besoin d'intimité que ressentaient ces fils et filles de grandes familles de sang-purs mais aussi pour une raison plus ancienne et moins plaisante, à savoir pour éviter les assassinats des héritiers des vieilles familles, qui étaient monnaie courante quelques siècles en arrière…

Ainsi, Antarès était assis sur son lit, vêtu de son uniforme rouge sang tandis que sa cape était posée sur le dos de sa chaise. Il tenait dans sa main un petit flacon en cristal, contenant ce qui ressemblait à un liquide argenté. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un souvenir, sous la forme qu'ils prenaient habituellement lorsqu'ils étaient extraits de la tête de celui qui les avait vécu.

Toutefois, celui-ci n'appartenait pas à Antarès. Non, il provenait d'un certain professeur que le jeune Black avait passé un certain temps à torturer et contenait au moins une partie des réponses aux questions qui le tourmentaient.

Rangeant soigneusement la fiole dans l'un des compartiments de son coffre à sept serrures, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa une main sur la vitre, son regard perdu dans le vague.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les réponses que je cherche tant à obtenir se trouveraient là-bas… peut-être est-ce à nouveau un caprice du destin ?

Ses yeux vert gris s'illuminèrent d'une brève lueur bleutée avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne laisse échapper un dernier mot, prononcé dans un murmure.

- Poudlard.


	3. Retrouvailles à Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai été absent longtemps, ce dont je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser mais je compte poursuivre cette fiction. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles à Poudlard

Si le rétablissement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et en particulier son déroulement à Poudlard, était sur toutes les lèvres, peu de gens semblaient s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le Ministère de la Magie à organiser un tel événement à ce moment précis. La raison officielle, telle que diffusée par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, se résumait à « promouvoir des liens d'amitié entre les élèves des trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, dans l'esprit d'encourager la coopération magique internationale ».

Toutefois, ceux qui avaient appris à lire à travers les mensonges et les demi-vérités de Rita Skeeter pouvaient deviner que les raisons de Fudge étaient loin d'être aussi innocentes qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

En effet, si l'opinion publique avait tendance à l'oublier, Peter Pettigrow était toujours dans la nature, plus d'un an après sa mystérieuse évasion de la Prison d'Azkaban. Fudge ne s'était d'ailleurs pas distingué lors de cette crise, certaines de ses actions ayant été très contestées par la population, ce qui était tout particulièrement le cas pour sa décision de placer des Détraqueurs aux alentours de Poudlard. Les gardiens d'Azkaban avaient failli provoquer la mort de plusieurs innocents, et notamment celle du Survivant. Il était inutile de préciser que la côte de popularité du Ministre en avait pris un sacré coup.

Sirius ne savait pas avec certitude qui avait lancé l'idée le premier mais à sa connaissance, c'était sur la suggestion de Dumbledore, et le consentement de Croupton et Verpey, que Fudge s'était décidé à rétablir le tournoi légendaire cette année. Le politicien voyait sûrement la compétition comme un moyen certes coûteux mais efficace de détourner l'attention de la population, le temps que ses Aurors mettent la main sur Pettigrow.

La trahison de Queudver représentait un sujet sensible aux yeux de Black, notamment parce qu'il avait mis les vies des Potter en danger en lui faisant confiance à l'époque mais aussi et surtout parce que c'était la faute du rat si Voldemort avait attaqué Godric Hollow. Si Sirius ne l'avait pas suggéré comme gardien du secret à sa place, les jumeaux Potter n'auraient sans doute pas été attaqués et Harry aurait pu connaître une enfance heureuse auprès de ses parents plutôt que d'être rejeté au profit de la gloire et du prestige que la renommée de Leander offrait au couple Potter.

Heureusement, son filleul n'était pas aussi mort que la plupart des gens le croyaient. Le fils de Walburga avait remué ciel et terre en compagnie de Remus, à la recherche du jeune Potter, mais c'était une peinture de Rose qui lui avait apporté la réponse. S'il avait ouvert les yeux un peu plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il réalisé que cette fameuse réponse se trouvait sous son nez mais il valait mieux tard que jamais.

Sirius peinait à réaliser que le petit Harry était devenu un Black. C'était un tour assez ironique du destin que le garçon ait subi le même sort que le sien mais à l'opposé. Tandis que Sirius avait été renié de la maison Black et s'était réfugié chez les Potter, Harry avait été renié par les Potter et s'était fait adopter par les Black. Néanmoins, s'il en croyait l'attitude protectrice de Bellatrix à son égard le soir de la finale de la coupe du monde, l'enfant n'avait pas dû manquer d'amour au sein de son ancienne famille.

C'était dans le seul but de revoir le garçon, qui se prénommait désormais Antarès, que l'animagus s'était porté volontaire aux côtés de James, Kingsley et Dawlish pour faire partie des Aurors assurant la surveillance et la protection du château pendant la durée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après tout, une attaque de Mangemorts s'était produite quelques semaines plus tôt sur le sol britannique à l'occasion de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et Fudge ne tenait pas à ce que cela se reproduise lorsque les représentants de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang seraient présents.

Pour être honnête, Sirius avait eu beau imaginer un millier de scénarios dans sa tête, il ne savait toujours pas de quelle manière aborder son filleul. Harry… non, Antarès, ne l'avait pas côtoyé depuis qu'il était bébé et il avait été élevé ces dernières années par la famille Black, c'est-à-dire l'une des familles les plus sombres de la société magique du Royaume-Uni. Cela signifiait-il que le garçon partageait les préjugés des Black sur la pureté du sang, les moldus et toutes ces autres choses contre lesquelles il s'était rebellé ? Pourtant, Antarès avait protégé Rose contre un Mangemort et même tué le Mangemort en question. Il ne pouvait donc pas être complètement partisan des idées de Voldemort.

Adossé contre un mur, non loin de la table des professeurs, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs dans la Grande Salle toutes les cinq minutes. James s'était placé plus près de la table, non loin de la place qu'occupait Lily parmi les professeurs. Sirius apercevait la silhouette de Remus, assis à côté de Lily, ainsi que celle de Rose, que le lycanthrope avait installée sur ses genoux, sans doute pour lui permettre de voir l'arrivée des élèves dans la salle.

Kingsley et Dawlish s'étaient postés à proximité des portes de la Grande Salle, l'un en face de l'autre. Dumbledore avait refusé tout net à ce qu'un contingent entier d'Aurors soit présent au château, c'est pourquoi seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient présents à l'heure actuelle. Remus avait été invité, officiellement en tant qu'assistant de Lily pour l'étude des runes mais en réalité, il lui incombait de prendre soin de Rose pendant que sa mère serait occupée à donner ses cours.

Les pensées de Sirius dérivèrent à nouveau sur Antarès. Le Maraudeur espérait vraiment pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec l'adolescent, tant parce qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour lui et souhaitait remplir au mieux son rôle de parrain, que pour permettre à Rose d'avoir enfin le frère auquel elle avait droit. De par la conduite héroïque du jeune Black le soir de la finale, Sirius était persuadé que ce dernier aimait sa petite sœur, même s'il ne l'aurait probablement pas avoué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts ne s'avérerait pas nécessaire pour les rapprocher de nouveau.

Son attention se focalisa immédiatement sur les portes de la Grande Salle lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Son regard anthracite se fixa immédiatement sur les silhouettes des élèves de Durmstrang, cherchant à reconnaître Antarès parmi eux. Il aperçut rapidement Victor Krum, la star bulgare du Quidditch mais aucune trace de son filleul.

Patmol était sur le point de laisser échapper un soupir de découragement quand son regard se posa sur la mer d'uniformes bleus qui appartenaient aux élèves de Beauxbâtons. En effet, il pouvait distinguer une cape rouge caractéristique de l'uniforme de Durmstrang et un bref coup d'œil lui confirma que c'était bien Antarès qui se déplaçait en compagnie des Français.

L'animagus eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire en constant que le garçon qu'il espérait voir était bel et bien présent. Cela lui laissait donc une année scolaire pour tenter de faire sa connaissance et tisser un nouveau lien avec lui. Ayant une petite idée des horreurs que sa mère avait dû lui dire à son sujet, ce n'était sans doute pas gagné d'avance mais s'il y avait bien une qualité que possédait Sirius en abondance, c'était bien sa détermination.

* * *

Leander Potter avait été impressionné par le carrosse géant des élèves de Beauxbâtons et par le navire de ceux de Durmstrang. Honnêtement, il ignorait comment le professeur Dumbledore aurait bien pu s'y prendre pour acheminer ses élèves jusqu'en France. Peut-être auraient-ils pris le Poudlard Express ? Pourtant, il imaginait mal le train aux couleurs chatoyantes passer inaperçu dans le tunnel sous la Manche…

A l'instar de Ron, il avait été agréablement surpris de reconnaître Viktor Krum parmi les élèves de Durmstrang. Bien qu'étant moins fanatique que le rouquin, le Gryffondor avait apprécié la performance de l'attrapeur lors de la finale qui avait opposé l'Irlande à la Bulgarie. En dépit de la défaite de son pays, le nom du joueur resterait sans doute dans les annales du Quidditch pour s'être emparé du vif d'or au cours du match.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas le garçon qui parlait à tes parents après l'attaque ? Demanda Hermione en lui indiquant un groupe d'élèves.

Tournant la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor constata qu'un des garçons ressemblait effectivement à celui qui parlait à ses parents et Sirius ce soir là. Leander ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu en écoutant ses parents discuter, l'élève de Durmstrang avait secouru sa sœur au moment où elle s'était faite agresser par un Mangemort. Le jeune Potter avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Black, cette famille ayant assez mauvaise réputation, à l'exception de son oncle Sirius bien sûr.

Alors que la majorité des élèves de Durmstrang prenaient place à la table des Serpentard et que ceux de Beauxbâtons faisaient de même à celle des Serdaigle, Leander fut surpris de voir Black et deux filles de Beauxbâtons se diriger vers leur table. Supposant que l'élève de Durmstrang avait peut-être entendu parler de lui, il commença à ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de prendre la parole mais l'adolescent passa à côté de lui sans même sembler le voir.

A la fois irrité et intrigué par son indifférence, le jeune Potter ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant Black s'arrêter juste à côté de Neville, dont il serra la main avant de le prendre dans ses bras, tel un ami de longue date qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis des années. Plus étrange encore, Neville n'avait pas l'air surpris de son comportement, à en croire le sourire qui éclairait son visage. Les deux filles n'étaient pas en reste, chacune embrassant le jeune Londubat sur les deux joues avant de s'asseoir en face de lui à la table des Gryffondor, Black s'asseyant à la droite de Neville.

Le timide Gryffondor ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il connaissait des élèves d'autres écoles mais à bien y réfléchir, Leander avait honte de reconnaître qu'il ne savait que bien peu de choses au sujet du jeune Londubat.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole pour annoncer le début du festin, et que des plats aussi différents les uns que les autres apparaissaient au fur et à mesure sur la table des Gryffondor.

* * *

- Vous avez conscience que je vais me faire cuisiner dans la salle commune ce soir ? Demanda Neville, en arborant un air faussement exaspéré.

Le Gryffondor s'était attendu à ce que ses amis lui disent bonjour mais pas d'une manière aussi publique, et surtout pendant le festin de bienvenue. Passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains, il se demanda s'il pourrait demander asile à Antarès pour passer la nuit sur le bateau de Durmstrang pour éviter au moins ce soir les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de lui être posées dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Nev. Tu savais bien que ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis s'ils te posent des questions, tu n'auras qu'à dire que ta grand-mère est une amie de longue date de ma tante Walburga. Répondit Antarès, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- D'accord mais pour Fleur et Gaby ?

- La vérité, voyons. Intervint Fleur dans un anglais teinté d'un léger accent français. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années, lors de vacances en France. Et puis ma mère est une vieille amie de la mère d'Antarès donc il n'est pas étonnant qu'on se soit rencontrés quand tu étais en visite chez lui.

- Mieux vaut ne pas mentionner Oncle Sevy par contre. Il risquerait de ne pas apprécier si on parlait du délicieux gâteau qu'il nous avait préparé. S'exclama Gabrielle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire en concert, reconnaissant que le maître des potions n'apprécierait effectivement pas que son rôle de baby-sitter de l'époque arrive aux oreilles de ses élèves. Après tout, Neville leur avait expliqué quelle était la réputation du professeur Rogue auprès de la population étudiante de Poudlard, et celle-ci en prendrait certainement un coup si ses élèves découvraient que le terrible enseignant cachait un cœur tendre sous ses airs de vampire.

Discutant des conditions de voyage respectives d'Antarès et des sœurs Delacour tout en mangeant, le jeune Londubat ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses amis réunis autour de lui. Bien que n'étant pas exactement un paria à Poudlard, il n'avait pas non plus d'amis vraiment proches à l'école de sorcellerie. C'était en partie voulu, sa situation de lion solitaire lui ayant permis de réaliser certaines tâches pour l'Oncle Tom au cours des années précédentes, mais il n'en était pas moins heureux d'avoir ses amis à ses côtés pour une année complète plutôt que seulement quelques semaines pendant l'été.

Leur conversation prit fin lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole pour expliquer les règles du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Un silence complet régnait dans la Grande Salle, les élèves des trois écoles étant tous attentifs aux paroles du Directeur de Poudlard. Les premiers signes de protestation se firent entendre lorsqu'il annonça que les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans ne pourraient pas participer au tournoi. Neville fut cependant plus étonné par les paroles qui suivirent.

- Néanmoins, poursuivit Dumbledore d'une voix forte, suite à une négociation avec l'Institut Durmstrang, il a été décidé qu'une exception pourra être accordée aux élèves de moins de dix-sept ans ayant complété au moins six années d'études dans une école de sorcellerie, et possédant donc un niveau de compétence équivalent à celui de nos élèves de septième année.

A la connaissance de Neville, aucun élève de Poudlard, pas même Hermione, n'avait pu sauter une année ni commencer plus tôt, l'âge minimum pour intégrer Poudlard étant de onze ans, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun élève de leur école n'était concerné par cette règle. En revanche, il savait qu'Antarès avait trois ans d'avance par rapport à lui dans ses études, ce qui le rendait tout à fait apte à participer au tournoi. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor suspectait son ami d'être à l'origine de cette fameuse négociation entre les deux écoles.

S'étant aperçu du regard suspicieux que lui adressait Neville, le jeune Black se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et un bref clin d'œil, qui suffisaient amplement à lui confirmer ses suppositions.

- Tu comptes vraiment participer, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Fleur à l'attention d'Antarès.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne peux pas dire que la récompense de 1 000 gallions soit motivante mais je suis assez curieux quant aux épreuves à affronter. Répondit le jeune Black à voix basse.

- Tante Bella ne sera pas contente si tu participes. Intervint Gabrielle, qui mangeait une part de gâteau au citron.

- C'est possible mais mon père saura la convaincre que c'est une bonne opportunité de tester mes progrès. Mais bon, je n'ai pas encore été choisi donc autant ne pas s'emballer. Répondit Antarès en haussant les épaules.

Neville n'avait jamais pris de cours de divination, Antarès l'ayant mis en garde contre l'enseignante qui n'était selon lui pas qualifiée au moment de choisir ses matières optionnelles en troisième année, mais il avait le pressentiment que son ami serait sûrement choisi. Après tout, la Coupe de Feu allait sûrement sélectionner les meilleurs élèves de chaque école et pour autant qu'il sache, le jeune Black était l'un des élèves les plus doués de Durmstrang.

- Et toi, Fleur ? Tu vas mettre ton nom dans la coupe ? L'interrogea Neville.

- Oui. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai envie d'y participer. Je pense que c'est l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce que j'ai appris à Beauxbâtons. Répondit la sorcière aux cheveux blonds avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Deux champions potentiels… je suis bien content de ne pas avoir dix-sept ans. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour étudier, je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur de vous deux. Rétorqua le Gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu te sous-estimes, Nev. Au dernier championnat de duel auquel on a participé, tu as fini quatrième.

- Peut-être mais tu as remporté ce tournoi, et Fleur a fini troisième.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Neville participait chaque année au championnat de duel junior d'Europe. Le jeune Londubat n'était pas au niveau d'Antarès, ni de Fleur mais il désirait s'améliorer. Voilà pourquoi il avait demandé à son oncle Algie de lui donner des leçons de duel pendant l'été. Cela n'avait toutefois pas suffi puisqu'il était arrivé seulement douzième au premier tournoi auquel il avait pris part.

A sa grande surprise, Severus avait accepté de l'entrainer pendant l'année scolaire, à la condition que le Gryffondor n'en parle à personne. Ainsi, les nombreuses retenues et cours de rattrapage que lui assignait le maître des potions servaient en réalité à leur entraînement. Le professeur était sévère, au point que Neville ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus qu'il avait récoltés au cours de leurs sessions mais elles lui avaient permis de s'améliorer.

A son second championnat, il était arrivé huitième et cette année, il avait fini quatrième. Ce n'était pas pour devenir un duelliste célèbre qu'il avait décidé d'apprendre à se battre en duel mais pour devenir plus fort. Le jeune Londubat avait conscience qu'un jour ou l'autre, Antarès entreprendrait des changements profonds dans leur société, le genre de changements qui ne pourraient pas être mis en place sans avoir à se battre.

Fleur avait déjà dû le comprendre puisqu'elle s'entraînait dur elle aussi, et Neville ne voulait pas être un poids mort pour son ami lorsque ce jour viendrait. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas été emballée par son amitié avec le jeune Black au début mais en le voyant évoluer, et devenir plus sûr de lui, elle avait réalisé que son influence sur lui était positive.

Après trois années passées à Poudlard, le Gryffondor avait été témoin des manipulations du professeur Dumbledore à l'égard de Leander Potter. Le Directeur de Poudlard avait réagi exactement comme Oncle Tom l'avait prévu, au point que Neville avait pu jouer son rôle à la perfection. L'épée de Gryffondor était désormais entre leurs mains, tandis qu'une copie presque parfaite reposait désormais dans une vitrine du bureau du professeur.

Lorsqu'il prendrait sa place à la tête de la Maison Londubat, sa véritable allégeance serait révélée au grand jour mais d'ici là, il continuerait de jouer le rôle du timide Gryffondor. Après tout, sans sa rencontre avec Antarès, cela aurait été sans doute sa vie. Le trio d'or était inséparable, et si des gens gravitaient autour d'eux, ils ne laissaient personne entrer dans leur cercle. Quant à Dean et Seamus, ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main et n'interagissaient avec lui que de temps à autres, comme des camarades de classe plutôt que comme des amis.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait de véritables amis, auxquels il faisait confiance et sur qui il pouvait compter. Neville ne ferait pas la même erreur que ses parents, qui avaient placé leurs espoirs en Dumbledore et en avaient payé le prix. Il forgerait son propre chemin.

* * *

Les pièces étaient en train de se mettre en place les unes après les autres sur l'échiquier mais le plateau ne correspondait pas exactement à ce qu'avait imaginé Albus Dumbledore.

En effet, le Directeur de Poudlard n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Igor Karkaroff trouve la mort de manière aussi soudaine. Bien que Karkaroff ait été un Mangemort, le défunt Directeur de l'Institut Durmstrang présentait le double avantage d'être un lâche et un traître à la cause de Lord Voldemort, ce qui signifiait qu'Albus aurait pu le manipuler plus ou moins facilement dans la direction de son choix.

Anya von Einzbern n'était pas faite du même bois. Jeune professeur de Sortilèges émérite, dont les talents étaient réputés au niveau international, la sorcière aux longs cheveux d'un blond argenté était une femme de caractère, qui n'avait rien à envier à Minerva. Malheureusement, contrairement à sa directrice adjointe, le professeur von Einzbern n'était pas loyale à sa cause. Pour être honnête, le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot ignorait complètement quelles étaient les allégeances de la jeune femme, celle-ci n'ayant pas présenté d'intérêt à ses yeux avant sa nomination à la tête de Durmstrang.

La nouvelle Directrice de Durmstrang n'était pas la seule pièce étonnante de ce nouvel échiquier. A la table des Gryffondor se trouvait une énigme bien plus intéressante encore, personnifiée par un adolescent de quatorze ans. Revêtu de l'uniforme rouge sang des élèves de Durmstrang, le jeune homme arborait des cheveux noir de jais mi-longs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du cou, et ses yeux d'un vert sombre, presque anthracite, exprimaient plus de méfiance qu'il ne s'y serait attendu chez un garçon si jeune.

D'ailleurs, la légilimencie ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Une approche suffisamment passive pour ne pas être détectée par l'adolescent lui avait appris que ce dernier disposait de barrières d'occlumencie robustes, et qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas tester davantage, au risque de provoquer un incident international. Cependant, il n'était pas réellement surpris par ces barrières, compte-tenu du fait que les Black étaient formés assez jeunes à l'occlumencie. Sirius Black en avait été un parfait exemple, bien que le Maraudeur n'ait visiblement jamais persévéré dans les arts de l'esprit.

Ce n'était pas sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie qui troublait le professeur. Non, c'était le fait que le jeune Antarès Black ait choisi de s'asseoir auprès de Neville Londubat, dont la famille était notoirement connue pour ses opinions progressistes et dont les parents avaient adhéré à l'Ordre du Phénix avant d'être torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison par les frères Lestrange. Plus étonnant encore, il semblait en bons termes avec deux jeunes sorcières françaises qui possédaient clairement du sang de Veela dans les veines.

La Maison Black, à de rares exceptions telles que Sirius, était renommée pour être très traditionnaliste et portée sur les notions de pureté du sang. Neville Londubat pouvait être considéré dans certains cercles comme un traître à son sang, et les deux sorcières comme des créatures magiques. Etait-il possible que le fils de Bellatrix Black ait choisi de suivre une voie semblable à celle de Sirius, au mépris des convictions de sa mère ? Ou bien Bellatrix elle-même avait-elle changé son fusil d'épaule suite à la chute de Lord Voldemort ?

Si cela ne suffisait pas à rendre le Manitou Suprême perplexe, le fait que le jeune Antarès ait tué deux anciens Mangemorts, tous deux employés à l'Institut Durmstrang, en l'espace de quelques mois était certainement représentatif de ses convictions. Bien sûr, Dumbledore ne cautionnait pas le meurtre d'ordinaire mais il s'agissait ici de duels de sorciers donc parfaitement légaux. Et puis, si le vieux sorcier parvenait à persuader le jeune Black de rejoindre ses rangs, il pourrait très bien le convertir à son propre point de vue.

L'intérêt que portait le Directeur envers Antarès constituait la principale raison pour laquelle il avait accepté la demande de la Directrice von Einzbern concernant une éventuelle participation de l'adolescent au tournoi. Albus était très curieux de voir l'étendue des capacités du jeune Black, et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était l'occasion parfaite pour en avoir une démonstration.

Malheureusement, Dumbledore ne connaissait que bien peu de choses au sujet d'Antarès, en dehors de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de son dossier scolaire à Durmstrang. Il y était entré en quatrième année, après plusieurs années d'études à Beauxbâtons. Son parcours était donc peu banal mais ses notes étaient excellentes, quelles que soient les matières concernées. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que le garçon ait un intellect semblable au sien, compte-tenu du fait qu'il avait déjà trois ans d'avance sur les élèves de son âge.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que sa soif de connaissance ne soit pas accompagnée d'un caractère trop ambitieux. Hermione Granger était le parfait exemple d'un esprit acéré pouvant être malgré tout facilement manipulé, de par le respect qu'elle portait envers les figures d'autorité, et Dumbledore se trouvait certainement en bonne place sur la liste des personnes dont elle respectait l'opinion.

Bien que moins accompli sur le plan académique, Leander Potter représentait également une pièce de choix. Si Albus parvenait à le faire nouer une amitié avec le jeune Antarès, semblable à celle de James et Sirius au même âge, ce serait sans doute une excellente opportunité de rallier la Maison Black dans son camp. Après tout, Walburga ne vivrait probablement plus très longtemps et Antarès représentait désormais le seul héritier mâle de la lignée. Il y avait bien peu de chances pour que la matriarche laisse s'éteindre le nom des Black simplement pour rester fidèle à ses convictions.

Passant une main dans sa longue barbe blanche, le vieil homme porta son gobelet d'or à ses lèvres tout en fixant Antarès Black de son regard acéré. Oui, le garçon pourrait devenir un allié de poids s'il parvenait à le faire aller dans la bonne direction. Le directeur attendrait jusqu'à ce que les champions soient nommés par la Coupe de Feu. Avec un peu de chance, ses prévisions seraient justes, et les deux garçons seraient choisis pour participer au tournoi.


End file.
